evilliouschroniclesfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Períodos
Os Períodosピリオド são mundos separados que existiram no universo de Evillious. Todos exceto o Segundo Período se localizam no mesmo planeta, cada um com suas próprias regras e características. História Origem Em algum momento desconhecido, a humanidade começou a existir e prosperar no Primeiro Período: Terra. Devido a seus avanços tecnológicos, tiveram a possibilidade de gerar um mundo virtual, que ficou conhecido como Segundo Período.Deadly Sins of Evil: Master of the Heavenly Yard - Chapter 11, Part 2 Os terráqueos, humanos simulados dentro do Segundo Período, também possuíam tecnologia surpreendentemente avançada.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Muzzle of Nemesis - 7 Por razões desconhecidas, os desenvolvedores do Primeiro Período decidiram causar no mundo simulado a Síndrome de HER, uma condição médica que afligia o mundo real e viria a causar sua destruição pouco tempo depois.Deadly Sins of Evil: Master of the Heavenly Yard - Chapter 11, Part 2 Com o iminente fim do Segundo Período pela her, várias espaçonaves com cientistas a bordo foram enviadas na missão de encontrar novos planetas habitáveis.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Muzzle of Nemesis - 7 Por intervenção de Behemo Barisol, uma dessas naves levada para o devastado mundo real, onde antes existia o Primeiro Período. Os cientistas à bordo não tinham noção do que acontecera, e acreditaram simplesmente terem encontrado um planeta novo.Deadly Sins of Evil: Master of the Heavenly Yard - Chapter 11, Part 2 Terceiro Paraíso Os terráqueos então decidiram criar novos tipos de seres humanos, mas apenas para repovoar o planeta. Designaram um modelo que suas sociedades seguiriam e geraram florestas, ilhas, mares, e criaturas para habitarem este novo mundo. Após a finalização desse trabalho em BT 528, os novos seres humanos fundaram várias grandes civilizações em diferentes regiões e biomas, mas a principal era o Reino Mágico de Levianta.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Muzzle of Nemesis - 7 Enquanto isso, o deus do sol criou, na lua do planeta, um ambiente de vida após a morte para todos os humanos mortos no terceiro mundo e o chamou de "Paraíso Celestial".Heavenly Yard Através dos séculos, várias civilizações nasceram e ruíram. Em EC 014, os recipientes do pecado foram espalhados pelo mundo, causando calamidades nos séculos seguintes.Evils Kingdom - Chronicles of Evillious - Year 015 Quando a humanidade começou uma guerra mundial, a nação de Elphegort desenvolveu o protótipo de uma arma chamada Punição, que foi usada para destruir todo o Terceiro Período em EC 999.The Muzzle of Nemesis Booklet Após isso, houve uma junção da Terra com o Inferno, para onde foram puxadas também as almas que residiam no Paraíso Celestial.Seven Crimes and Punishments (story) - Prologue Mundos Primeiro Período O primeiro mundo, na Terra. Seu avanço tecnológico possibilitou a criação do Segundo Período. Eventualmente, todos os habitantes do Primeiro Período foram mortos e o mundo ruiu.Deadly Sins of Evil: Master of the Heavenly Yard - Chapter 11, Part 1 Segundo Período Um mundo virtual criado pelas pessoas do Primeiro Período. Prosperou por um bom tempo antes de ser destruído pela Síndrome de HER, com apenas alguns poucos de seus habitantes escapando.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Muzzle of Nemesis - 7 Terceiro Período O terceiro mundo, na Terra. Algumas vezes referido como "mundo terreno". Existiu como uma fronteira entre o Paraíso e o Submundo. Prosperou por volta de 1500 anos antes de sua destruição pela Punição. Uma vez terminado, sua região, devastada, se tornou uma zona morta. Após isso, deixou de existir como fronteira e se fundiu com o Submundo, desequilibrando o Paraíso Celestial e fazendo com que todas as almas que nele residiam fossem sugadas para onde antes era o Terceiro Período.Seven Crimes and Punishments (story) - Prologue Quarto Período O quarto mundo, também na terra, criado após o fim do Terceiro Período. Foi criado por Allen Avadonia e Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche, dois irregulares que invocaram a Utopia como um dos Quatro Finais. Eventualmente alcançou a modernidade também.Deadly Sins of Evil: Master of the Heavenly Yard - Chapter 12 Mundo Desconhecido Um mundo sem nome paralelo ao Terceiro Período. Consiste em pelo menos um continente e é habitado por sua própria raça de humanos, aparentemente gigantescos se comparados a humanos dos quatro períodos. Em algum momento Banica Conchita chegou ali através da Neo Black Box e causou caos como parte de seu final, Morte.Deadly Sins of Evil: Master of the Heavenly Yard - Chapter 12 Regras e Configurações Dos quatro períodos, apenas o segundo não foi no mesmo planeta Terra. Cada mundo possuía suas próprios governos e relevos. Apenas as leis da física dominavam a Terra, mas no Terceiro Período existiram regras adicionais determinadas pelos cientistas,Deadly Sins of Evil: The Muzzle of Nemesis - 7 e deuses que observavam o mundo.Heavenly Yard Devido a natureza de suas criações, tanto o Paraíso Celestial quanto Submundo exercíam gravidade em almas humanas do Terceiro Período, e o mundo terreno, como uma fronteira metafísica, os separava.Seven Crimes and Punishments (story) - Prologue Já existente no Segundo Período, a magia automaticamente fazia parte do Terceiro. Ela tornava qualquer coisa teóricamente possível se seu usuário tivesse tempo e poder suficientes para utilizá-la.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Muzzle of Nemesis - 7 Trívia Conceito e Origem * O Primeiro, Terceiro e Quarto Período se passam na Terra, sendo referidos na narração como "períodos" (時代), o que os denota como espaços de tempo. Curiosidade * A contagem dos períodos pela Bíblia Levin relata o mundo como criações de Levia e Behemo, distorcendo drásticamente suas verdadeiras naturezas e a da criação. * O Quarto Período aparentemente é o cenário de outra história de mothy, Unlock City. Referências Categoria:Locais Categoria:História do Pecado Original Categoria:Sete Pecados Capitais Categoria:A Loucura Categoria:Conchita, a Devoradora Repulsiva Categoria:A FIlha do Mal Categoria:Presente da Princesa Que Trouxe o Sono Categoria:Alfaiate de Enbizaka Categoria:Julgamento de Corrupção Categoria:A Mira de Nêmesis Categoria:Canção de Ninar Mecânica Categoria:Quatro Finais Categoria:Asmodean Categoria:Beelzênia Categoria:Levianta Categoria:Lioness Categoria:Lucifênia Categoria:Marlon Categoria:Jakoku Categoria:Tasan Categoria:Estados Unidos de Evillious